


love under The sun

by prawn_salad



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Adventures of the household, Fluff and Humor, Found Family Dynamics, M/M, M21 is tired of shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawn_salad/pseuds/prawn_salad
Summary: Kentas arrives at the household, makes a bad first impression, and then some friends. He finds himself falling for a certain spunky half-werewolf.
Relationships: Karias Blerster/Tao, Kentas/M-21 (Noblesse), M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic and I tried my best lol hope you like it!  
> ps: no thats a lie i literally cannot write but. i hope you like it :3  
> inspired by RPs by zeysha and heather. thanks for letting me use the idea!

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. Kentas was in the human world. lord Muzaka had insisted that he catch a break after all the recent chaos in their land so now he was here. He followed the lord's instructions and arrives at Frankenstein's house. 

The door is opened by a familiar silver-haired human. or was he a werewolf? Kentas had met him before, they were on friendly terms one could say, but he is reluctant to call him either human or werewolf. 

"What are you doing here?" M-21 asked in disbelief. 

"The lord forced me to take a "vacation"."

" _Here?"_

it was then that someone else showed up, behind the silver-haired hybrid, a human with a bowl cut. 

"EMMMMM, you were helping me plan the wedding don't get side-tracked like this," he whined, throwing himself at M-21 who rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Shut up Tao, can't you see we have a guest"

Tao noticed him only then. 

"You're THAT GUY!"

"No my name is Kentas." How dare he? well kentas appreciated him for speaking his mind at least but he should get off of M-21, it was starting to bother him for some reason. 

"Pssshhs, whatever," said Tao flicking his wrist. He dragged M-21 back inside, leaving kentas stranded on the doorstep. "Flowers! let's go!"

They'd left the door wide open so Kentas just went inside. 

Kentas was startled to find a noble among the members of the household. 

"Noble! What are you doing here?" he bellowed. they weren't supposed to be here! his presence here implied a bad situation. what had lord Muzaka got him involved with??

"Huh? a werewolf?" 

"You! Noble! Why had the lord sent you here?"

He slid elegantly onto his feet from the sofa and bowed graciously. "You misunderstand, werewolf! I am not here on the lord's orders, but with her blessing~"

Before Kentas could inquire further there was a loud crash from somewhere in the house that sounded like glass breaking. The one known as Tao came skidding out of one of the back rooms. He grabbed the blonde noble's arm. 

"Babe! no time to waste we need your powers to fix something!"

The noble's eyes lit up.

"Anything for my babe!" he sing-songed, and Kentas watched with a mixture of morbid fascination and disgust as the two grossly made out in front of him.

M-21 appeared and made a face at them but kentas got the impression this was a regular occurence.

Finally he turns to Kentas and offers him a tired smile. it feels refreshing to be greeted so warmly, even belatedly.

"Come with me, I'll get you a guest room."

He followed without protest, just glad to be leaving those two as they proceed to completely forget about their emergency and start making out on the couch. 

He had a feeling his stay in the human world would be...interesting, to say the least. 


	2. Morning Coffee

M-21's morning routine goes like this: wake up, brush his teeth, drink coffee, and go back to bed for about thirty extra minutes. He was on the way to the pantry to make himself a mug of coffee when he remembered why he'd been feeling agitated lately and of course the reason was his friend and his friend's fiance who never let anyone forget they were together.

He set his mug down pointedly on the kitchen counter they were making out on. Karias broke away from Tao apologetically but not before M-21 saw way more skin than he ever wanted to. 

"You. literally. have. a room."

"Haha, we got carried away..."

"actually," Tao hops off the counter, pulling his fluffy white bathrobe together like nothing embarrassing had just happened, "Your new buddy snores so loudly we can hear him next door."

"One that has nothing to do with this and two, he's not _my_ buddy." M-21 joined them in sitting at the counter as they picked up their own mugs of coffee that had long since gone cold. "We sort of bonded when we thought we were going to die in werewolf land but I haven't seen him since then."

"You don't know why he's here?" Tao asked in surprise. 

"No."

Karias and Tao exchanged a look.

M-21 sighed. "Please don't--"

"We're inviting him."

"Why??"

"Why not? we've invited people we have even less of a connection to."

"I am aware," M-21 said dryly. "And I still have no idea why."

"Because it's a happy occasion!" said Karias, like that explained everything.

"So was my morning coffee before I started to walk in on you two--"

He was interrupted by footsteps approaching and they all turned to see Kentas walk into the living room shirtless. He greeted them with a firm nod. 

Is it a werewolf thing to not wear a shirt in the morning? well whatever it was, it was distracting although he was more than used to seeing his comrades in various states of undress on and off the battlefield. maybe because he hadn't had his coffee yet.

Tao waved him over. "Yo! d'ya want some coffee?"

"Coffee?" the werewolf asked curiously, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Man don't give us that look. I'm getting flashbacks to when you tried to murder me."

Karias choked on his coffee. "He tried to _what?_ "

M-21 sighed. 

"I apologize," Kentas bowed his head. "It was a different time. We were on opposite sides; you understand, it is nothing personal."

"Yeah, ok buddy," Tao rolled his eyes but M could tell he was only jesting. "Have coffee with us and i'll forget it."

Kentas looks awkward as hell perched on the tiny bar stools at the counter that M-21 hides a snicker. he may have felt intimidated by how terrifyingly big proper werewolves could get especially when they transformed but right now he just looks funny. "I'll make you a glass," he generously offers, put back in a good mood. 

"You will not," Kentas says gruffly. "I would owe a debt to you once again."

"Ooh, a debt?" Karias piped up in interest. "I love those! They're so romantic."

Tao winced. "I think you're getting _debt_ confused with something else babe, there's _nothing_ remotely pleasant about owing someone money."

Kentas stared at them strangely. "Nothing you say makes sense."

Unable to resist anymore, M-21 shook with laughter, spilling some of the coffee he was pouring from the maker onto the counter facing away from them. He swore, wiping the mess off with an oven mitt, and depositing the mitt in a faraway corner facing upwards so Frankenstein wouldn't smell the coffee on it. 

He set the new mug down next to the werewolf. 

"You're our guest, so you don't owe us anything for what we do out of hospitality. besides, this is just coffee. We have it every morning. You'd accumulate a lot of debt."

At the phrase _accumulate debt_ Tao visibly shuddered. Kentas regarded with M with narrowed eyes.

"Then, I owe you instead for your hospitality."

"That's not how it--you know what? I don't care." M-21 retook his place at the table. "Also, where the heck is Takeo? it's not like him to sleep in."

"Actually, he left early this morning with the kids," said Karias. "They wanted to go on a trip somewhere. Betelgeuse? Belgium? Some place like that."

"A--bowling alley, Karias," said Tao. "A _bowling alley._ Among other things."

"Ahh, I see. I must've misheard him as Bethlehem." 

Kentas looked at M-21 questioningly. The modified human shrugged. _I don't fuckin' know, man._ _They are both so fucking weird._

"Anyway, what are your plans for the day? We were thinking of catching up with Takeo and the kids."

"Sounds fun," M-21 said dryly. Ever since they all found out that actually Takeo was great with kids, even temperamental problematic Noble brats, Regis and Rael's petty fights had devolved into pettier depths somehow and also included ratting each other out to Takeo, now something of a parental figure to them both. life was peaceful with the Union in tatters, but also-- a different kind of chaotic. If M-21 thought about it a little deeper, he was pretty certain that Rael's recent attachment to Takeo came from missing his brother, but- that is none of his business. 

"Kentas, you will also join us then?"

Kentas looked to M-21 for confirmation. He nodded.

"Yes. I will join."


	3. Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks for letting me write nibbles XD 
> 
> nibbles is amazing thank u pls check the character tags for more nibbles works!!! nibbles religion

Kentas followed M-21 and the others to a loud crowded place that was too colorful for his liking. tao called it a "fair" and said that it was where Takeo took the children,. Kentas never told anyone but he has a soft spot for children or at least werewolf children because of how lord muzaka used to look after him as a cub. 

He fell behind the rest of the group with M-21 as Takeo emerges from the crowds of people with Rael, Regis and Seira. Rael is carrying a bunny with a bow around its ears for some reason. kentas stares at the alarmingly small creature who seems to stare into his very soul. 

"Nibbles, behave yourself," said Seira and the rabbit looked away from him with a very intentional looking pout. Kentas blinked. what had just happened?

"Nibbles doesn't like the big werewolf dude, what a tragedy ," said Rael belligerently earning himself a warning look from regis, whom he ignores. Takeoe just sighs at them and apologises to Kentas, 

"I am sorry for my ki- i mean, the kids."

"OOoh I noticed that, Takeo~!!" sang Karias, who got his toes stepped on. "OW!"

"Don't test your luck when your weddings so close," said takeo before turning to the children. "Who wants to get waffles?"

"I would like some,: said Regis. Rael waited for seira to nod before saying he too would like to have waffles. Kentas watched the odd trio of noble children follow takeo dutifully back into the crowded place. Beside him M-21 sighed. 

"Sorry for my chaotic family. is this boring for you?"

Kentas laughed. "I just got stared down by a rabbit, how could that be boring?"

"Ah,, I see...." M-21 shook his head. "don't mind Rael's demon rabbit. i swear that thing can kill people if she wanted."

"Is this true?" kentas was alarmed. "Why would such a creature be allowed in your company??"

"Relax, it's a figure of speech," said M-21 with a light chuckle. "Nibbles can't _actually_ kill anyone... I think."

"Oi, you two!" tao called from where he had run off ahead with karias. "if you don't keep up my babe and i are taking the ferris wheel without you!"

"What is.....the ferris wheel?" kentas asked. m-21 pointed towards a giant wheel-like constrcut in the sky. His silver hair blew across his face in the wind very dramatically and for a moment kentas couldn't rip his eyes away.

"That's a ferris wheel. usually its for kids and couples. it's a bit boring to my tastes."

Kentas nodded. absorbing this information. It sounded boring to him as well. naturally; they were werewolves, they lived off the thrill of the moment. "Is there anything that you don't find boring we can do here?

M-21 seems to think about it for a while, before his grey eyes light up with an idea. "Yes, let's go.' Kentas startles as he is grabbed by the hand and lead into the throngs of humans, but he soon realizes that his hand is being held so that they do not lose one another in the dense crowd.

* * *

A fun evening later-- they had gone on something known as "bumper cars", which had been much too cramped for kentas, but then M-21 had shown him how fun the rollercoaster could be and it has been sufficiently adrenalising. The children collapsed onto the sofa as soon as they got home, only to be scolded by Takeo for getting sweat and dirt on the sofa and chased to their own rooms. Kentas was about to return to his own room when he realized he and M-21 were the only ones left in the living room.

M-21 raided the fridge and produced a bag of skittles. 

"It'd hard to find a time when no one's on the TV," he explained. "Do you want to join me?"

Kentas looked at the TV. they only had such monitors in werewolf territory for their computers and it was never for entertainment purposes. 

"What are you watching?"

"90 Day Fiancé," deadpanned M-21, flopping down onto the couch. "You'll either hate it or love it, but we can judge some people to pass the time."

Kentas thought about it. It sounded good. 

"I will join you."

Two hours (and lots of side- commentary and judgement) later, Kentas startled when he realizes M-21 had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looks too peaceful to be woken up, although he can hear the children being loud upstairs. He hopes they won't wake him up, because deadly rabbit or not that would irritate him very much. 

But his worries are for nothing. He is able to slip away some time later before his shoulder gets numb, and Takeo finds M-21 passed out on the couch and drags him to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone please teach me how to write :'( update coming soon!


End file.
